The use of digital input scanners on imaging devices, which can successively scan a set of sheets and record the images thereon as digital data, is well established, such as in imaging devices and electronic archiving. A user of such imaging devices can copy a document or a series of documents by loading the documents into the imaging device, which scans the documents to create the digital images of the documents, and a printer of the imaging device can print the digital images onto a print medium to create copied versions of the original documents. The imaging device also has a memory to store digital images for increased cycle speed and ease of replication.
However, existing imaging devices are limited as to how the documents are scanned, copied, and printed. One such limitation is that a user does not have an option to enlarge one or more specific portions of a document. Instead, enlargements are often based on an initial positioning of the received document. For example, a user using a flatbed scanner has to manually position the document at a specific location to enlarge a desired section of the document. Further, enlargement options on existing systems are limited. For example, there is no way for a user to specify the size or boundaries of a desired area to be enlarged.
A need, therefore, exists for systems and methods to allow a user to select specific areas of a document to enlarge. Further, a need exists for systems and methods to allow a user to select a size for a selected area of a document as well as a corresponding output size.